


Our Time  Is Now

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: Great Comet modern day college au!!!! A wild ride with all your favorite Great Comment Mains at OSU!!!!! See the end for more notes.





	1. Prologue

Day college kids head canons that nobody asked for.

They go to school at OSU

Andrey: A nerdy guy but he’s an athlete playing football and baseball. 20, Junior. Athletic Traning major.

Natasha: A girl that everyone wants to know because she is so opened to people. Probably an undecided major. 20, Sophomore

Sonya: An introvert!!!! The group needs to drag her out kicking and screaming to do things on a Friday night. A psychology major because this is her way of helping as many people as she can. Mom friend TM. Considers Mary her best friend, because they can talk about books. A lesbian!!!!! 19, Sophomore. Psychology major 

Marya: teaches history or something. 50% cool hip mom, 50% helicopter parent there is no in between. 40’s

Anatole: A bisexual frat boy. Problematic and barely goes to class. 21 junior, Comm major

Helene: A pan lady. A sorority girl. 18, Freshman. Dance major.

Dolokhov:See Anatole. Anatole’s partner in crime. 21, Junior. Communications major

Bolkonsky: The dean of the college. Old, and should probably retire, but he’s keeping an eye on Mary and Andrey. 50’s

Mary: An Introvert in a sea of extroverts!!!!! A freshmen so she is the youngest person of the group. An English major because books and talking about books is her jam. The DD they call when they need a ride home. A lesbian!!!! Has a blog and a Tumblr!!!! 18, Freshman Religious Studies and English double major.

Balaga: The bar owner of their favorite spot. A shady guy TM. 30’s

Pierre: Cranky grumpy old guy TM Funny thing is he’s only a junior with the rest of the group. A philosophy major who enjoys reading on a Friday night. Took Mary to her prom as her escort cause he’s a nice guy TM. Drunk a lot, but still manages to get to class on time. 19, Sophmore. Philosophy major. 

Roommates

Anatole&Dolkoholv

Andrey&Pierre

Helene&Mary

Sonya&Natasha

Ships

Helene&Pierre (summer)

Natasha&Anatole(summer)

Sonya&Mary(winter)

Natasha&Pierre(Winter)

Helene&Dolkoholv(winter)

Natasha&Helene(brief fling in the fall)

Sexualities

Andrey: straight

Natasha Bi sexual

Sonya A shy gay lesbian

Marya Bi sexual

Anatole: Bi sexual

Helene:   
Pan  
Dolokholv: Bi

Bolkonsky: Straigh t  
Mary: A bolder gay

Balaga: straight

Pierre: Ace, Hetero romantic.

Clubs and Organizations& Sports

Andrey: The Association for the Business of Sports, Athletes in Action, Buckeye Catholics, Buckeye Pokémon League, Intergalactic Science Fiction Club, The. Sports: Baseball, Football.

 

Natasha Alpha Psi Omega, Alpha Epsilon Lambda The purpose of Alpha Psi Omega is to provide students with opportunities outside of the Department of Theatre; such opportunities being beneficial to their such theatre, fostering talents (which may otherwise be unnoted) and expanding on personal desires and goals regarding Theatre and creative arts. Backburner Sketch Comedy Group, Hillel Players, Majors & minors, Off the Lake Productions, Pride, Theatre Arts Group

 

Sonya-Adopt A School, Association of Class Honoraries at Ohio State, Boo Radley Society, The Book Club of the Ohio State University, Baker Hall East,Buckeyes for Mentoring, Happiest Club on Campus: A Disney Themed Club, The, Honors and Scholars Programming Board, Pride, Psi Chi: The National Honor Society in Psychology

 

Anatole Alpha Phi Omega. It is the VISION of Alpha Phi Omega to be recognized as the premier service-based leadership development organization. It is the MISSION of Alpha Phi Omega to prepare campus and community leaders through service. The VALUES of Alpha Phi Omega are to develop leadership, promote friendship and provide service. The OBJECTIVES of Alpha Phi Omega are Share, Grow, Improve and Invest. Burritos Club at Ohio State, Hot Sauce Club at Ohio State, Lego® Brick Club, The

Lockpicking Club at Ohio State

 

 

Helene: Burritos Club at Ohio State, Club Dance Team, The In Motion, Pride,

 

Dolokov Alpha Phi Omega. It is the VISION of Alpha Phi Omega to be recognized as the premier service-based leadership development organization. It is the MISSION of Alpha Phi Omega to prepare campus and community leaders through service. The VALUES of Alpha Phi Omega are to develop leadership, promote friendship and provide service. The OBJECTIVES of Alpha Phi Omega are Share, Grow, Improve and Invest. Burritos Club at Ohio State, Hot Sauce Club at Ohio State, Lego® Brick Club, The, Lockpicking Club at Ohio State

Mary Book Club of the Ohio State University, Buckeye Catholics, Buckeye Philharmonic Orchestra, The, CELLOHIO, English Undergraduate Organization, Friday Nighters, Jazz Club at Ohio State, Pride, Quidditch League at Ohio State University, The, Ukulele Club, Undergraduate Religious Studies Club,

Pierre Book Club of the Ohio State University, Buckeye Lightsaber Duels, Buckeye Pokémon League, Chess Club at Ohio State University, Friday Nighters, Intergalactic Science Fiction Club, The, Lego® Brick Club, The, Pride, Quidditch League at Ohio State University, The Undergraduate Philosophy Club


	2. The Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has a picnic in the park.

Mary was enjoying her day in early July.She was sure that her friends had planned on doing something, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to do anything. Mary was a person that really liked to just sit and read, usually indoors because she got overheated, when she was outside reading for too long.This summer, she was determined, to get as much pleasure reading as she could get done, because when she started OSU in the fall with her Religious Studies and English “double major she wouldn’t be able to read as much. For now, she was very content being on her bed reading, and her friends could do what they wanted to do because she didn’t run their lives. When it came to reading for fun she enjoyed young adult fiction: right now she was reading Fangirl for the second time (she liked re-reading books that she enjoyed) and The Night Circus. When Mary was reading she was very much in her own head, and she had a tendency to shut out the world around her when she was reading it was her happy place.  
“Mary? Are you ready?” her brother asked as he knocked on her door. Andrey was more extroverted than she was, and he was more of a people person than she was so he tried to pull her out of her shell. The two of them lived with their father who was the dean of OSU, it worked out that the two of them that they had found majors that worked for them at OSU. Their mother had been killed by a drunk driver as she was coming home from work ten years ago when Mary was eight and Andrey was eleven, and the Bolkonsky family had never really recovered from that. Mary had been one to shut herself even more in than she did when her mother was around.  
“Mary I know you’re there.Dad said he never saw you leave. We, have to go, our friends are waiting.” He tried to be gentle with his sister - he knew that she wasn’t the most talkative person in the world, but he wanted her to come with them.

“Andrey, what is it? Come in.” Out of her daze, she answered her brother because she could see that he wasn’t going to go away as easily as she had wanted him too.  
“Are you ready? We’re going to have a picnic in the park with everyone. It’s going to be fun! I promise!” Andrey looked at his sister and waited till his sister would respond she really wanted her to come and be around people. He knew that his sister needed help with social interactions, and so this was his way of helping her out with this.  
“Andrey. Really. You go, I’m good staying here alone in my room reading like always. She glared at him. Making him know that she meant business and she was going to stay firm and stand her ground on this issue because it was what she wanted. Mary wasn’t sure if her brother was going answer her or not, because he would usually just leave if she had said something like this but he seemed like he was fairly adamant about her coming today.

“It will be fun I think it could be good for you.” He was being pretty stern, but he knew that this could be good for her if she tried to have fun. Their father was still home, and she could be in a lot of trouble if she didn’t come with the group today.

Dean Bolkonsky was listening at the door to Mary’s room that her brother had left open. Mary preferred to have her door closed because then her brother and her father couldn't just come in they would need to knock before they came into her room. Their father entered once he heard that Mary wasn’t going to come with the friends that were going to have the picnic. Bolkonsky felt like his daughter needed to spend more time with people her own age, and that way she would have more interaction with people in general.  
“Mary, I think that it could be really good for you if you went.” Bolkonsky was ready to fight about this because he knew that in order for his daughter to make friends, and meet new people she would need to go out and put herself out there.

“Fine! But I’m bringing my book in case I get bored.” Another glare at her father and her brother just to make it clear With that she grabbed her bag and put her book inside of it, grabbed her phone and put on her shoes as well out her hair in a clip because she knew it was hot out today.  
“Okay, Andrey let’s go.” Mary was still very much sulking about going to this, but as time passed she had thought that she could actually have fun today. It also wouldn’t be the whole day so she could still have time to be alone when she wanted to be alone tonight. As she was getting ready in her mind she was also planning her time. She had written everything down so she just needed to do some things.  
“Dad we’re leaving see you later,” Andrey said as he made his way out the house behind Mary. He let her go first so that she couldn’t change her mind and just come right back in  
****  
Sonya was a lot like Mary in many ways, but she was a year older than Mary but the two of them still very much bonded when they were together. So they enjoyed each other’s company because they were both very introverted. Sonya was reading in her room, An Abundance Of Katherine’s she was trying to read her favorite John Green stories before his new book came out in October of this year. Much like Mary, when Sonya was reading she was very much in her own little world, and it was a world that she entered happily because she was alone.  
\  
Her cousin and closest friend Natasha entered Sonya’s room. She really should have shut the door, she thought to herself, but in all honesty, she enjoyed her cousin's company. Now was not one of those times. She was reading and she just wanted to be alone right now. Ten years ago, when she was nine, both of her parents were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. with Sonya, for the most part, had recovered and she was taken in by Natasha’s family. It had taken Sonya years to get to this point, but she knew that life couldn’t get much worse than it was ten years ago. It was a strange kind of optimism that she picked to live her life with.

“Sonya let’s go the squad is waiting we’re having a picnic in the park today. I told you last week so it’s not like you can say that you didn’t know that we were going to have a picnic today.” Natasha looked at her cousin.Really hoped that Sonya would come with them today. She thought that Sonya could use some time with people her own age.  
“I’m good. You go and have fun - there’s 20 dollars in my purse if you need it.” Sonya smiled and. Sonya and Natasha might be the same age, but they were very different from each other. It was these differences that made them get along so well, because they were more alike than Sonya didn’t think that they would be the kinds of friends that were close if they were more alike. Sonya was more introverted, and Natasha was more of an extrovert; she was the bolder one of the two of them but also Sonya prevented Natasha from doing anything that was too crazy.

“If you don’t come, I’ll tell Aunt Marya that you’re not coming. And I don’t think that you want to risk that, do you?” she was using leverage because it was the only way that she could get Sonya to come with the group for a few hours of fun for once. Natasha glared at Sonya, much like the one that Mary had given to her dad and her brother earlier in the day. Natasha heard a buzz and then looked at her she had gotten a message saying that Mary would also be there. This would seal the deal she could see her cousin smiling in her mind. “Mary will be there, I just got a text from Andrey.”  
Sonya smiled - she really liked Mary but she wasn’t sure how she was going to go about saying her feelings for her because she wasn’t even sure if Mary was into girls or not (it would help to know if she was). Sonya was especially shy because she had a fear of being rejected by Mary, and then she would be depressed much like she was when she lost her parents. Maybe today would be fun, and at least she could hang out with Mary and Pierre if the others bored her.  
“I’m still not sure but... knowing that Mary will be there … maybe I would have a good time today.” She smiled at her cousin Natasha knew that Sonya had feelings for Mary - Natasha was the first person Sonya had told.  
***  
“Sonya, I am expecting that you will take some time today and be with people your own age.” Marya was being her kind self that she was most of the time, but also she was the kind of person that was strict and knew what she wanted.

“Fine,” Sonya said as she got her bag ready and put her book in her bag; she didn’t go many places without a book. She slipped on her sandals as she was making her way out of her room. With a stop in the kitchen to grab the cookies that she had made for the group (and yeah maybe she did know that they were Mary’s favorite kind)  
“We’re going, Aunt Marya, we will see you later.” Natasha said on her way out of the house after Sonya because if she had let Sonya go out last she would have a way that she could break away and not come.

“Have fun girls see you later.” Marya smiled she loved that the girls lived with her because they kept her company.

**********  
Helene had not only brought the food from Subway, but she was also one of the first people there, along with Anatole and Dolokhov. Man she hoped that one of the girls (hopefully Natasha) would show up soon so she wasn’t alone with the guys for much longer. It wasn’t like she didn’t like being with the guys.) compared to the other people in their squad they were preferable to her - but they wouldn’t go shopping with her. Just today, her brother and his male best friend were telling her that she took too long to get ready. Helene was vain about her looks, and she knew this, but she wanted to look good always, except when she was dancing. In the fall she was going to be a freshman at OSU like Mary The two of them had some rough patches in their past growing up together. Helene had bullied Mary a bit when they were younger, in the way that the popular people bully the unpopular people. But when they were about ten they started looking past that. Their brothers had some odd times in their past as well, and so this must be why they acted the way that they did around each other.

The main thing that Helene wanted now was a girl that she could talk to, she had just been shopping the day before and wanted people to see what she had gotten. Pierre seemed like he liked it, but that could just be him telling her what he thought that she might want to hear. Helene and Pierre had been dating for a while, but it wasn’t working out for the two of them as much as she would have liked. Helene thought she would be able to look past the fact that he was ace, but she was wasn’t able to and she felt bad in a way. Pierre seemed like he was fine with it, but in the past few weeks he had become more and more distant.

***

As the guys were getting set up, Helene looked around hoping that she had found someone that that she knew, anyone that she could talk to about anything - she just wanted to talk. She saw Natasha and Sonya in the distance. It wasn’t a secret that Helene preferred Natasha over Sonya, but that was just because Natasha conversed with her more than Sonya did. Natasha was dating her brother and so she saw her around the house more than she saw Sonya as well. The funny thing about Sonya to Helene was that she said that she didn’t really like being around people all that much, but she was involved in a lot when it came to school.

 

“Hey everyone” Natasha grinned as she and Sonya made their way to the group that was starting to assemble. Sonya was behind Natasha hoping that any at moment that Mary and Andrey would or Pierre would come. It wasn’t that Sonya didn’t like the three people that had gotten here first, but they were not her preference to be around when she could help it, she would pick the other two.

“Hi” Anatole said as he gave Natasha a kiss, and greeted her cousin with a small wave. Anatole was all about the public displays of affection, but it wasn’t a secret that he got around a lot. He and Natasha had been dating for a year. They started dating when he had asked her to the homecoming dance her freshman year last fall. They were bit of an odd couple, he thought, but in his mind it was fine and they both worked and she wasn’t shy or nerdy like her cousin was.  
Sonya needed to say something, even though she was feeling so anxious right now, she shouldn’t have come unless she had texted Mary herself just to be sure that she was coming. Sonya didn’t think that Natasha would stoop that low, but on the other hand Natasha had taken the money that Sonya had offered from her purse and not told her. If she didn’t say something this could be another thing that they could point out, a flaw and she wouldn’t do well with that if they did so she needed to say something just to make sure they wouldn’t call her out. “Hello everyone,” she smiled - hopefully they wouldn’t judge her.

“Hi gentlemen and ladies” Pierre said as he made his way over to the group that had started to assemble. He smiled and made his way over to Sonya who was still by herself away from the rest of the group, but he knew why.  
“I take it you’re waiting for the girl that you like to come?” In a way Pierre was teasing but he knew how Sonya felt about Mary. Everyone did - it wasn’t like Sonya did the best way of hiding it when Mary was around. 

“Hey! Not so loud. She could hear you, and then she would know I like her. Plus I’m not even sure if she” is into girls. Man I hope that she is into girls because I love her so much.” Sonya was known as the one that was pure, because she hadn’t really had a relationship before, but she knew that she was into girls because she had dated one when she was in high school. Sonya and Pierre had the best kind of friendship. they could both joke about things and then the next moment they could be very serious with one another and she just loved that.

“She’s here, I see her and Andrey coming.” Pierre smiled as he directed his glance to the left where Andrey and Mary were coming. He and Sonya were still very much hanging back from the group, because he wasn’t really ready to see Anatole and Dolokhov yet today, Helene was fine most of the time anyway. “Today could be the day that you tell her that you like her, it would be nice if you two could get together I’m pretty sure that she is into girls anyway.” Once again he smiled he would just love to see Sonya happy, he cared about her happiness.

“Hey Mary hi Andrey.” Sonya smiled hoping the smile would be the clue that was into Mary, but Sonya was head over heels in love with her. Dare she say it but Mary could be the one that she would want to spend the rest of her life with.  
“Hi Sonya it’s nice to see you.” Andrey said as he made his way over to the rest of the group, it was clear to everyone but his sister that Sonya was into her, and that she wanted to date her. “Hi everyone,” Andrey said as he made his way over to the rest of the group.

“Hey! It’s really nice to see you. I’m glad you came. Andrey had told me that you were going to come, but I wasn’t sure because I know that this isn’t your kind of a thing either.” Mary knew that today would be better because she knew that if she got bored with the rest of the group, that she and Sonya and that could talk to Sonya for hours on end. “What book did you bring? I know that you bring books places?” She looked at Sonya, trying to make conversation with her.

 

“I’m rereading An Abundance Of Katherine’s by John Green I’m reading some of my favorite novels of his before his new book comes out in October.” Sonya smiled- she wondered if Mary had brought any books today, because she knew that Mary would also bring books places. “What book did you bring today?” she smiled again.

 

“The Night Circus It came out years ago but I’m just starting to read it.” Mary smiled, wondering if Sonya knew about the book, and that way they could talk about the book that she was reading.

“I love that book! It’s one of my favorites.” Sonya hoped that maybe they could find some time in the near future to talk about one her favorite books.  
“Ladies, you’re going to need to move a little to the right if you want to be a part of the group.” Helene had a bit of an attitude with them right now, but it was only because they had started their own little group separate from the large group.

“Fine.” Mary huffed following Sonya so that the two of them could join the rest of the group. What Helene said wasn’t wrong, but Mary didn’t feel like she and Sonya should have been called out like that. 

“Okay, everyone, it is 10 dollars to me for the food today.” Helene smiled as everyone made their way over to her.

“Here, this is for me and Natasha.” Anatole said giving the money to his sister. he had paid last time, so it was his turn to pay for her lunch.

“Here” Dolokhov said as he was paying her, he wasn’t here with anyone and he was between seeing people right now.

“Here this is for me and her,” she made a glance in Sonya’s direction as she had paid Helene. Mary wanted to do this for her, because she wanted to make sure Sonya knew that she liked her but she wouldn’t be saying anything because she didn’t know if Sonya had liked her back.

“Thank you for getting the food today.” Sonya said as she had paid Helene her share.

“You’re good Mary paid for you.” Helene smiled hoping that Sonya and Mary would get the hint and get together already. “I paid for you because you paid the last time.” Helene smiled as she looked at Pierre.

“I’m giving you ten. Let me know if she didn’t pay because I know that she wanted to pay for herself and Sonya.” Andrey was trying to keep it low key so that Sonya didn’t hear him if she didn’t already know what was going on. Helene had taken his money and he walked away.  
The thing that was holding back Sonya and Mary from becoming a true couple was the fact that Mary was terrified about coming out to her father and her brother. They probably knew that she was gay, but she didn’t want to come out to them just in case they hadn’t figured it out yet. One day, this summer maybe, she would come out, because she wanted a relationship with Sonya. It was Sonya that made her happy, and she wanted that feeling of happiness. Mary didn’t know how her brother and her father would react, but she hoped that they would be cool with it. Mary just wanted to say something to Sonya, or have her say something to her so that she knew how she felt about her. It was very important to Mary that Sonya knew that she was in deep love with her, and that the two of them date. Mary would be really let down if Sonya didn’t have the same feelings for her that she had felt for Sonya.

“I have our sandwiches thank you so much for paying for lunch.” Sonya smiled as she sat down next to Mary- the fact that Mary had paid for their lunches was such a nice gesture and it was something that she didn’t have to do, but she was so sweet to pay for her lunch.  
“You’re welcome.” Mary smiled as Sonya sat down and they enjoyed their lunch.

“I made these for you... I know that they’re your favorite kind,” she said as she had brought two of the cookies she made over with their sandwiches. Sonya smiled again- it was her way of being kind to the group but especially to Mary because she knew that this was the best way that Sonya could woo Mary.  
“That was so kind of you, Sonya.” Mary smiled again, Sonya just made her so happy and she wanted her brother, her father, and her friends to know how happy she was when Sonya was near her.

The rest of day flew by for the group, the next few hours anyway when they were together and just chatting. As a whole the group had gotten along very well, of course with so many people there would be the butting of heads, but all in all they kept things civil. This was a group of people that would fight for each other, and they loved each other like one big extended family. Over the years as friends they had all gotten used to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this! I had a lot fun writing this chapter. Feel fre to reach out to me on Tumblr at:andyourheart or on twitter at classicssonnets


	3. : Kegger at the Kuragin’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kuragin's have a party and the squad parties. By the end of the chapter Sonya and Mary confess their feelings for each other.

It was a Friday night and instead of doing something for her, like reading and avoiding people Mary was getting ready to go to a party. Mary knew why she had been invited her brother had said that he wouldn’t go if they didn’t invite her. Honestly, Mary would have been fine if they had just invited her brother, parties weren’t really her scene. Her father wouldn’t really be okay with it so, she just needed to deal with the fact that she was going to go to a party tonight. Mary was going to try and have a good time, and thankfully Sonya was going to be there to keep her company tonight. Honestly, she was so thankful for Sonya. Mary was finishing getting ready a black skirt and a white tank top, Mary was still in her emo phrase. So a lot of her clothes were black and she was putting on her makeup. Now Mary wasn’t one that would wear that much makeup, but she loved doing a smoky eye and lip gloss with some contour a new thing she loved doing. 

“Mary we are leaving in five.” Her father said as he made his way up the stairs to tell his daughter that they would be going to the party soon, and that she was running out of time to make excuses as to why she couldn’t go. Her father would drive them, because he didn’t want Andrey who would be probably be drinking tonight driving, and he didn’t want to put that on Mary either. Both of them would be safer if their father drove them and picked them up from the party.

“Ready,” Mary announced as she came down the stairs a few minutes later with her purse and everything. 

“Check her bag make sure she’s not taking a book to this party tonight dad.” If Andrey knew one thing about his sister it was that she would try and sneak a book where ever she could. In a way, he was teasing but he was also being fully serious right now.

“Not funny Andrey that wasn’t funny god,” Mary huffed. The way that her brother acted sometimes drove her up a wall, and she wished that she could just live a life all on her own.

“There is not a book in that bag it’s too small look at it.” Their father studied the bag, it was just what the girls called a clutch purse. At least he was sure that’s what they called it, but there was no way that she could fit a book in her bag. 

The three of them made their way to the car.

“Sofia and Natasha we leave in 5.” Their aunt was taking them to the party because she didn’t trust Natasha to drive home and she didn’t want Sonya to have that kind of a burden placed upon her either. Marya taking them was the best way and the safest way that the girls could get home safely, and she assured her family that the girls would get home safely after every party. Marya tried to be the cool aunt as much as she could, but there were times when she needed to lay down the ground rules this was one of those times.

“I wish we could just stay over at the Kuragin’s I mean it is not like anything bad will happen to us there.” Natasha smiled maybe if she talked to her aunt again she would let them. “Maybe if I talk to aunt Marya again she will let us stay over there tonight.”

“Yeah no that’s not going to happen. I know she tries to be the cool aunt, but she’s not going to go for that trust me don’t even ask her again.” Sonya wasn’t wrong she was being honest with Natasha right now, maybe something that she should work on being more honest with people. “

“Girls the walls of this house aren’t that thick I heard everything I was just downstairs. No, Natasha, you’re not staying at the Kuragin’s you’re only going to be a sophomore in college, I’m not just going to let you stay over your boyfriend’s house. Three minutes and counting.” Marya said as she walked back downstairs.

Sonya was fixing her hair and putting her flower crown on. Sonya Rostova was a hipster and she didn’t see any reason why she should hide the fact that she was. Wearing shorts because Natasha ad voted she wear shorts over a skirt, and a maroon top with black sandals and red flowers on her flower crown she looked good. With her black clutch it would complete the look. Her makeup was a light eyeshadow, mascara, and a lipstick. Sonya didn’t wear makeup every day, but there was definitely a love for makeup that Sonya had.

Natasha, on the other hand, was a little less conservative with her fashion. She was bolder with her fashion and her make up. Natasha was in shorts, a black crop top, black sandals, and a black purse. Her makeup was a smoky eye, mascara, and a bold lip.

When it was the time the girls had walked downstairs they were ready, they looked great and they were going to have a great time tonight they could feel it.

“As usual I will be there at 12:30 to take you home,” Marya said as the girls were in her car on the way to the party. Marya had heard a huff from the back of the car, and she knew who that was and it certainly wasn’t Sonya. “Natasha I heard that,” Marya said as she was pulling into the Kuragin’s driveway.

“Fine, we will see you at 12:30.” Natasha was still very much upset that she couldn’t stay over tonight she had kind of planned on staying over tonight. 

“She will be fine thanks for the ride we will see you at 12:30 I love you.” Sonya made her way into the party behind Natasha she hoped Mary was here already and if not she would try and mingle with the people that were here until Mary got here. Sonya still had some serious feelings for Mary, and maybe tonight she would be less shy and tell her about her feelings.

“Natasha and Sonya hello” Helene said as she opened the door to the house. “You two are the first ones here well besides Anatole, Dolokhov and I.” Helene smiled at least she had some company to join her now.

“Pierre isn’t even here yet?” Sonya hoped that at least Pierre would be here because she enjoyed his company immensely as well, and they could talk until Mary and Andrey got here. Now honestly she didn’t know who she was going to talk to, she hoped that the people here would interact with her. Right now she was trying not to panic, because panicking would be something that they could fault her for at a later date.

“Actually he’s right behind you.” Helene moved so that the three of them could come into the house tonight would be fun. “Hi Pierre it’s great to see you.” Helene was still wondering why she was with him, but she wouldn’t break up with not at a party.

“Hello Helene it’s nice to see you as well” he smiled as he made his way inside.

“Hello, ladies it’s nice to see you,” Anatole said as Natasha and Sonya were putting out the food they had brought on the table. “Pierre it’s good to see you.”

“Hey, Anatole thanks for inviting us,” Sonya said with a smile, she was trying so hard to see the good in Anatole but it was very hard at times.

“Hi, my love.” Natasha smiled as she made her way over to Anatole. “Sorry I can’t stay over tonight you know my aunt.” 

“I understand I’m just happy that you came.” Anatole really had wished Natasha had stayed over, but the thing of it was that things would have happened.

“Have you heard if Andrey and Mary are coming tonight?” Pierre was whispering to Sonya, he so hoped that Mary and Andrey would make it because then he would at least have some more company that he enjoyed spending time with.

“God I hope so I wanted to tell her my feelings for her tonight because if I don’t they will come out in a public place, and I don’t think I can have that happen.” Sonya’s anxiety was very much through the roof right now, and she needed to calm down.

“I know and while I’m 99% sure that she’s into women because I get those kinds of vibes from her I’m not really sure that she is? There is a 1% chance that she is not, and because I care about you I wanna make sure that you know what you’re getting into.” This was Pierre offering Sonya some advice because she hadn’t dated as many people as he had.

“Oh I know that’s why I have not told her what I’m feeling yet, because I’m not fully sure that she is girls either.” Sonya needed to calm down before she would give the people here, her friends something that they could just make fun of her for.

“Hi everyone sorry we’re late.” Andrey greeted as he entered the room smiling.

“Hey, it’s been a few days I’ve missed you.” Mary beamed as she made her way over to Sonya as she had entered the room behind her brother. Mary was going to crack at some point tonight, her feelings would be known even though she wasn’t fully out to her father yet it would be bad because she just was coming to terms with what she wanted. Andrey knew, even though she didn’t tell him he could probably tell because of the way that Mary acted when she was around Sonya. Being super religious as she was, and being gay wouldn’t end well with her family she was sure it wouldn’t. “Oh hello everyone” why was she acting this way right now she didn’t know.

“Hey, Mary I’ve missed you as well.” Sonya was going through in her mind a time when it would be the right time to just confess her feelings for Mary. She hoped that Mary had the same feelings for her and that the two of them could you know date. Mary looked great tonight, Sonya loved the way that Mary looked tonight.

“Do you think that at some point tonight they will say their feelings for each other? I so hope they do and that Mary will come out to our dad at some point because I want the two of them to have some happiness they deserve the happiness.” Andrey looked at Pierre the whole group knew that they liked each other, so it was time that they knew and told each other what they were thinking when they were near each other.

“I feel like they will Sonya was telling me before you both walked in that she was going to tell Mary tonight. She hoped that she could work up the courage to tell her how she felt about her.” Pierre looked on standing next to Andrey as he watched Sonya and Mary looking at each other. 

“Be right back,” Andrey said as he made his way over to his sister and Sonya just to make sure what was in their cups to make sure they weren’t drinking alcohol. “Let’s keep it that way keep drinking the soda even though they have alcohol here tonight.” Andrey went back to Pierre who was now giving him a look and shaking his head.

“Not funny Andrey. I’m sorry about him, and he also told me that I couldn’t bring a book tonight and he had my father check my bag before we left the house.” Right now Andrey was hovering and Mary couldn’t talk to Sonya without her brother hovering.

“I get it Natasha is pretty much the same way even though we are the same age, he just cares about you. Natasha wouldn’t let me bring a book either, and she had our aunt check my bag to make sure I didn’t have one.”

The party was going really well and everyone was having fun, for the most part most of the guest here tonight were good kids relatively. Mary and Sonya were actually having fun, and they both didn’t know if they would because parties weren’t their scene and they would have preferred to just stay home and read. 

Andrey and Pierre were just hanging around, they were talking about what they were doing this summer and what they needed to do in their junior year of college. At times they would glance over at Sonya and Mary just to make sure that they were doing okay. The two of them worried about them but maybe they shouldn’t because Sonya and Mary were nearly adults now.

Anatole and Natasha were off somewhere, yeah maybe Sonya should have kept a closer on her before some things happened things that nobody wanted to happen because their aunt would be mad. Sonya would never hear the end of it if something happened to Natasha. She had promised that she would look after Natasha tonight. After a while of Sonya worrying about what could happen she saw Natasha and Anatole emerge from the next room. She didn’t want to know what went on at least they were both in the same room right now.

Helene and Dolokhov had spent the evening on the dance floor, why she was not with Pierre nobody knew. At least nothing really major had happened. Sometimes Helene would be seen with Pierre either on the dance floor or talking with him and Andrey.

At 11:15 Sonya and Mary had made their way to the couch this was the time it was now or never. If she was going to go it the time was now, or she was never going to tell Mary what she was thinking in her head. Why was she so worried about what she was going to say, and how Mary was going to react and why was she planning out word for word she didn’t know. All that Sonya knew was that she needed to do this or she would still have these feelings.

“Mary I really like you, and I want to date you. I’ve liked you for about two years when you were sixteen and I was eighteen, but I never acted on it because I wasn’t sure if you liked girls or not.” There she had said it and now she was waiting to hear what she was going to say.  
Sonya had made the first move, and that was good because although Mary was a bit bolder than Sonya was she was just as shy about this. 

“Sonya I really like you as well, and I want to date you as well. I think it’s cute that both of us had been pining for each other for two years.” Mary smiled they were going to date, and the next day she would finally come out to her father.

“I love that the both of us have had feelings for each other for two years I just love that.” Sonya smiled she was happier than she had ever been in her life.

It was 12:30 in the morning and they needed to go, Natasha was nowhere in sight and this wasn’t a good sign to Sonya. Great, she had finally confessed her love for Mary, but she had lost her cousin and her aunt wouldn’t be happy. 12:32 in the morning and Natasha had emerged from another room again. Sonya got up to leave “bye I will call you later.” Sonya said as she got up”I love you.”

“Looking forward to it I love you as well,” Mary said as she watched Sonya leave she would have a lot to tell her father later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorites chapters of the entire fic to write, and I hope you enjoy it. I will be editing this, and posting it when I have time as I want it posted for you. Follow me on Tumblr:ashfordbrittains and on twitter at:classicssonets


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary talks to her dad about the fact that she is a lesbian. Natasha and Sonya talk about how she so badly wants to tell Marya about the fact that Sonya and Mary will be a full couple now.

Chapter 4 The Morning After

The next day she had slept in until 11:30, and she needed to tell her father what had happened last night, and early in the morning because it was great and she just wanted her father to know how happy she was right now. Why was she so worried about coming out to her dad she didn’t know, well Andrey too but surely he had found out that they were dating. Sonya made her so happy, and she just wanted to spend every day of her life with her, in her arms and she wanted to love her. Mary would be would be leaving for school soon, even though she could live at her home her father was animate that she stay on campus. In her father’s eye, it was a way to meet new people, and god knows that Helene would be bringing all sorts of new people into the room at all times. Helene wasn’t the best roommate in the world, but at least it was somebody Mary knew and not a complete stranger. Helene was a friend to her now, sure they were a little rocky but over the years they had been better at being friends. 

“Hey, so last night are you going to tell dad soon?” Andrey looked at his sister as he made his way into her room if she was going to come out to their father she had better do it quickly the clock was ticking. Andrey was okay with the way that his sister was, it wasn’t like he could control the way that she was he just had to accept it.  
“Hey, Andrey about last night yeah I’m going to come out to him today. It will give him time to get used to the news before school starts and I feel like he might need the time to get used to the news?” Mary looked at him, and she hoped that her brother would offer her some advice about this. 

“Yeah the sooner you tell him you’re dating Sonya and that you’re into girls maybe not in that order? I’m not sure what order you would want to tell him in, anyway the sooner the better because he might need the time to digest this news.” He smiled at his sister it seemed like she was very much ready to do this today and he wanted to let her know that she had his support in this. “You have my support I love you, and I love Sonya and I am so happy about this news.” He smiled at her again. 

“I get it I think so too, for me, it’s kind of the time that is now or never because I promised Sonya that I would tell dad today.” Mary looked at her brother she was so grateful that she had his support in this matter. “That makes me so happy to hear Andrey and thank you so much.” Mary hugged her brother.  
“I think he’s back he ran over to the school to get some stuff ready for the new school year or something. Now might be the time to tell him if you’re going to tell him?” Andrey was trying to give her the support that he could tell that she needed right now. 

“Dad are you back from the campus?” Mary said as she made her way downstairs it was better to do this on the couch, it might be a little safer as well fewer things for her father to throw if he took the news badly. Her brother was behind her and she was so happy that he was so fully supportive of her. 

“Yes, Mary I’m here.” Her father said calling from the living room, he wasn’t sure what was going on but he could tell that something was on her mind he could tell by the tone of her voice. 

“Dad you can stay seated for this, and I don’t know how you’re going to react to this news. Dad, I’m a lesbian I’m in love with girls, one particular girl right now and um we’re kind of dating. It’s Sonya Rostova we started dating last night.” She smiled and she was trying to study her father’s expression right now so that she could gage some kind of reaction out of him. His expression was the kind of look that he gave when he had accepted something, and she didn’t think that he would accept it this soon or be so open?  
“Mary I don’t know how to tell you this, but it’s not like this is news to me? I’ve known that you were into girls for years I saw all the signs. You and Sonya Rostova have been making eyes at each other for like two years. I’m just happy that you finally told me what was going on. I’m so happy for you and for Sonya, she’s one that will make you happy I can just tell.” Her father smiled because he was so happy that his daughter trusted him with this. 

“Wow, dad I wasn’t expecting this at all honestly? I didn’t think that you would be so calm about this, and I had a feeling that you might have already known but I just wanted to tell you. Sonya is telling her aunt today to.” Mary smiled it was all out in the open now, and she felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.  
“Did you know?” Bolkonsky looked over at Andrey he wasn’t sure if his son knew or not but he should have known.  
“Yeah I’ve known for a while she never told me, but I’ve seen the way that the two of them look at each other, and I really knew then that she was into girls.” Andrey smiled at his sister again 

“I know that your mother would have supported you as well Mary.” He kissed his daughter he was just so happy right now. 

“Thank you, dad, it’s nice to know that she would have supported us as well I love knowing that.” Mary smiled at her father she loved that she had her father’s support in this.  
Mary sent a text to Sonya saying how happy her father was for the two of them and how much they had his support. At the end of the text, she added about 10 exclamation points to add to her excitement. 

Sofia Alexandra Rostova was bursting at the seams right now to tell her aunt that she was dating Mary, and how much they loved each other. She knew that her aunt would be happy for them if she knew about them, and it wasn’t like it was a secret that Sonya liked the ladies. Natasha knew because she was at the party last night, and she saw it all go down between the two of them at least Sonya knew that she approved of the two of them. If Sonya thought about it Natasha was one of the people that had pushed the two of them together in a kind of way that meant they loved each other. It wasn’t something that was a forced love, it was a gentle nudge of Sonya you like Mary, why don’t you just confess your love for her? They would be leaving for school soon, and Sonya wanted this out before they had left for school that way they could date during the fall. Today was the day that she was going to tell her aunt, Sonya loved that they had the support of Mary’s father.  
“Hey, any word on if Mary came out to her dad yet?” Natasha came into Sonya’s room and laid down next to Sonya on her bed. Natasha wanted to know because she was expecting the scream of panic from Mary to come at any time now. 

“Yeah we have his support, and Mary texted that he took the news really well. Apparently, he already knew that she was gay or something? Anyway, she said that she was happy that we had the support of her father and her brother.” Sonya smiled maybe her father should have known that Mary was gay, I mean she had all the signs just like Sonya did when she was younger. 

“Great now that you guys have his support. I’ve kind of had a hunch that she was gay for years, but I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to be wrong about her.” Natasha smiled she loved that Sonya and Mary could be a full couple now, and not have to worry about their families not approving of them.  
“Yeah, that would have been bad if she wasn’t gay because I would have looked like a fool last night when I told her how much I loved her. I’m telling aunt Marya today, but I’m trying to think of the best way to say it? She is not the biggest fan of Mary’s father and while she has her reasons, I want her to be happy for the two of us.” Sonya hoped that her aunt’s feelings for her girlfriend’s father wouldn’t change the happiness that she would have for the two of them. 

“Yeah but the fact that it’s out there and that you two can now date I love it so much. Yeah, Aunt Marya might take some convincing, but in the end, she loves you and I have a strong feeling that in the end, she will be happy for you. You have my support if that means anything? “ 

“Your support means a lot yes I’m going to tell her now I think It seems like it is a good time as any because she can take a few days to cool off before school starts.” Their aunt had gone to the school to get ready for the semester, she was a history teacher at OSU. “She’s back right I mean she’s here right now?”  
“I’m not sure I thought I heard her come back from school, but we could go see. I’m excited to start our sophomore year as roommates. Also, I love that my parents let us stay on campus even though we only live about forty mins from school.” Natasha knew that her family could save money if she and Sonya didn’t live on campus, but with her in Alpha Psi Omega and Sonya in so many activities it worked better than they were on campus. 

“Aunt Marya are you here? I have something that I need to talk to you about.” Sonya asked as she and Natasha made their way downstairs. It was better if they did this in the living room she knew this.

“I’m here Sonya what is it?” When it came to her nieces Marya loved that they trusted her enough to talk to her about things.  
“Okay well Mary and I are dating she came out to her dad this morning, and I promised her that I would tell you today.” Sonya was trying to judge the look on her face, and that way she could judge the reaction that her aunt would have to this news.  
“Great I’m glad that you two are dating it’s about time.” Marya was very happy for her niece even though she wasn’t the biggest fan of Mary’s father. 

“So you’re happy about this even though you’re not the biggest fan of her father?” Sonya smiled this was the reaction that she wanted to hear from her aunt.  
“I am I’m very happy for you girls because I love you and I know that Mary makes you happy.” Marya smiled and when she said this next thing she knew that she would be speaking the truth. “Sonya I know that your parents would be happy for you both as well.” Her Brother Sonya’s father was a good man and he knew that he would want his daughter to be happy.  
“Thanks it’s nice to hear that.” Sonya smiled once again she wanted to make her parents proud. 

Helene had seen the way that Mary and Sonya were looking at each other last night, and she hoped that they would get the courage to start dating soon. The funny thing was that they were so perfect for each other, but they might get bored of each other because they were so much alike? Helene was happy for them, even though she did have some feelings for Mary but it wasn’t like she wouldn’t ever tell Mary she had feelings. All the feelings were merely a “wow she hot and she’s studious but also she’s a stick in the mud at times.” Honestly, she couldn’t ever date Mary because they would but heads so much, and it would be like she was dating another Pierre in her mind. Speaking of Pierre he had stayed over last night because he had drunk a little too much alcohol at the party even though he was underage he was one that knew his way around alcohol.  
Today Helene was trying to decide when she was going to break up with Pierre, sure she was happy for the most part but she wasn’t as fully happy. She could tell that Pierre wasn’t all that happy either, but he might be happier than she was. Nothing about their relationship was perfect, she was a bit abrasive and he was one that would rather spend the time reading than with her out. She was an extrovert who loved people, and he was the kind of a guy who was a bit of a loner most of the time and he preferred reading and drinking alone. 

“What’s up sis,” Anatole said as he came into her room pulling her out of her thoughts. He knew what his sister was probably thinking about, and honestly, he was one that would agree with whatever she wanted to do about the Pierre situation. 

“Oh uh, nothing. Hey, Anatole what’s going on with you?” She looked at him not knowing what he was going to say but she just wanted a distraction and o talk to her brother.  
“I think I know what you’re thinking about, it has to do with Pierre and when you break up with him right? Not much is up to me Dolokhov and I were wondering if you knew if Sonya and Mary were dating yet?” He looked at her, he didn’t care all that much because they could live their own lives but honestly he couldn’t care less. Natasha cared about Sonya, and since Natasha was important to him Sonya was important to him.  
“Why yes, I am thinking about when I want to break up with Pierre. I’m not sure if this is the right thing to do, but the two of us aren’t fully happy now and I don’t want to drag him along if you know what I mean? As for Sonya and Mary, I don’t know, you’re dating Sonya’s best friend so you might find out before I do?” Her brother didn’t like Sonya and Mary that much because he thought that they were sticks in the mud, but they were good company for her. Over the years Helene had just gotten used to them and resided herself to the fact that they were going to be in her life. 

“I agree that you two aren’t fully happy, and I feel like maybe you two should see if you can work it out before you break up with him? If you’re not happy and he is not happy I don’t see why you would just string him along like you are.” This was a funny thing for Anatole to see because he was one that did the same thing. “True but I thought that since you’re a woman that she would tell you first for some reason.” 

“I feel like all we do is talk and see if we can work it out honestly, but I’m going to keep trying to talk to him about coming out with us more.” Helene smiled her brother was right she should try and work it out with Pierre if she could. “I can see why you would think that, but no she hasn’t told me anything yet. Should we go see what the guys are doing?” Pierre had slept on the couch he had fallen asleep after Mary and Sonya left, so they just left him there and they would deal with the hangover later. Pierre was with staying on the couch he didn’t seem to mind as much, but Anatole had been away for a while. 

“Talking about it could make things better, and I would love to see things be better for the two of you.” Anatole smiled at his sister he loved that they were best friends and that they felt like they could talk about things like this. “Yes, I feel like we should we have been here for a while.” Maybe Pierre would know what Anatole had inquired about.  
“Hey, guys what goes on?” Helene was making her way to the living room where Dolokohov and Pierre were sitting. Honestly, Helene wanted to know if Pierre had heard any news of the relationship they saw blossoming last night. 

“Ah Helene good I got a message from Andrey and one from Natasha, Sonya and Mary are dating. Mary came out to her dad, and he supports them she wanted me to tell everyone here.” Pierre looked at her, he knew that Sonya and Mary weren’t her favorite people but maybe she could be happy for them because they were her friends?  
“Great I’m so glad that the two of them are dating, they seem like they’re very happy together. I’m so happy for the two of them.” Helene smiled at least it was confirmed that the two of them were dating now that was good. 

The rest of the day was spent with everyone hanging around, recovering from the amazing party they had last night, and then they had all sent messages about how happy they were for Sonya and Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *finished this AU in July but has posted like four chapters*. I'm sorry it's been so long, but I am going to try and get a chapter a week edited and posted! This was a particularly fun chapter for me to write, I wanted to do it later but it flowed better with the story to do it towards the middle. As always I'm on Tumblr at ashfordbrittains and on Twitter at classicssonnets. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this might not be all that accurate, but I have fun writing it. Follow me on Tumblr at andyourheart or twitter at classics sonnets. This prologue was just my notes I was working off of.


End file.
